


gleam

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Jewelry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: For the prompt "f/f, wearing nothing but jewelry" at comment-fic.livejournal.com





	gleam

Nyssa leaned back on the bed, wearing nothing but her jewelry: a long gold necklace, a gleaming rope down her chest leading to a large emerald that rested between her perfect breasts; a thin gold chain around her waist, strung with pearls; an impossibly long string of obsidian beads criss-crossed up and down her left leg.

Sara smiled, then leaned down, took a pearl resting on Nyssa's belly into her mouth, then looked Nyssa in the eyes.

"Sweet of you to decorate the place," Sara said, eyebrow raised.

"I wanted to look welcoming," Nyssa said with a lush smile.

Sara let out a breath. "Welcoming doesn't even begin to cover it."


End file.
